As is well known by those skilled in the machining technology a plurality of work pieces that require true dimensions after machining the work piece must be held in a vise in the same place for all the parts being machined. The parallel supports the part in the vise so that it is at a predetermined height so that the machining operation can be carried out while producing like results for all the parts being processed. In situations where the dimension of the depth of the work piece is smaller than the depth of the jaws of the vise, the parallel fits into the vise and supports the work piece to a height where the machining operation can take place. Heretofore when the parallels are inserted in the vise they must be held into place and when compressed air is used to clean chips after a machining operations they will fall, blow away or the chips migrate between the parallel and the jaws of the vise.
There are available a sundry of methods used to support the parallel in the vice such as using spring material that is bent to fit between parallels or using compression springs that are inserted between the parallels. One such method employs a device which is a pair of elongated parallel arms that fit on the outside of the jaws and include a base member and a spring loaded intermediate member. These structures all have their short comings. For example the springs have limited range and many springs or sets of springs must be stored to fit each particular job which is not only cumbersome but unwieldy.
In some instances, doubled back tape is used to support the parallels and this tape is inserted between the parallels and the jaws. Oil in the machining degrades the adhesive in the tape, loosening the bond and eventually causing the bond to disintegrate. Further, when the tape is removed, the jaws and parallels must be cleaned which is a time consuming and tedious job.